Publication CH 670 248 A5 makes known an arrangement comprising a vertically movable cabin for working on structures having a curved or planar surface. The arrangement is used in particular for working on large surfaces, such as cooling towers, masonry dams, sides of ships, and the like. The arrangement comprises a cabin for this purpose, which is equipped with a crawler drive having suction cups. Using the crawler drive, the cabin can be moved along the facade of the building, wherein the suction cups are used to increase the adhesion between the crawler drive and the building facade. However, the use of the crawler drive is limited to smooth surfaces having a relatively small curvature. The crawler drive is unable to overcome, or cannot easily overcome stairs and steps in the facade.
Publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,525 makes known a climbing robot having a front leg and a rear leg. The two legs are interconnected by way of a knee joint, and each comprises a rotatable foot joint. Although a robot of that type can overcome steps in the building facade, the use thereof for autonomous building cleaning is limited since the freedom of motion thereof is inadequate.